


Year One Day Nineteen

by Marf_Redux



Series: After the Eve [10]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bobby's sexulaity comes up, Hints of Bobby Drake/Scott Summers, M/M, Scott Summers is Bi, There is a kiss, character planning to leave Earth for outer space, discussing Scott and Jean's impending divorce, discussing what scott does and does not know about Bobby's issues, two characters talking about things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Bobby Drake pays Scott a visit at his motel room wanting to talk about the things Jean said to him when she lost control
Series: After the Eve [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410841
Kudos: 4





	Year One Day Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Yeah One Day Nineteen

He was about to head out of the motel room to find something to eat when there was a knock at his hotel room door. He walked over and peaked out to see Bobby Drake standing there with a pizza and some beer. He opened the door wondering if the others were around but only saw Bobby.

“Scotty, I figured we could catch up while your here,” Bobby said in an incredibly forced way. He almost closed the door in his face thinking this was an attempt to talk him out of divorcing Jean but something about who nervous Bobby looked made him curious. He stepped aside and motioned Bobby in. “So Pepperoni still your favorite right?”

“Why are you here Bobby,” he asked and saw Bobby start and drop the Pizza a little harder than he should onto the cheap motel table. He watched as Bobby opened a beer and drank deeply from it before fidgeting a bit.

“I just needed to get away from Hank for a while he keeps asking about what Jean said to me when she lost control.” Bobby turned to him and sighed, “So I used you as an excuse but I didn’t think that through cause you probably already know what she said and why she said it.”

“I don’t have a clue what she said,” he said honestly. “I’ve made it clear to the professor and everyone else I am not interested in getting sucked into x-men business again it’s why I’m staying at this motel instead of the mansion.”

“So you don’t know about any of it, about jean loosing control before Maddie took over and saying the things that would hurt me the most?” Bobby said and then relaxed when he shook his head no. Bobby then froze, “but you and Jean were in each other’s heads so you would know the truth about me, about my secret?”

He could easily guess what Jean had used against him but he needed to handle this carefully. “I know a lot of x-men’s secrets Bobby and they stay their secrets unless they want to talk to me about it.” It was all he could do truthfully his time with Jean where they shared a psychic rapport meant he had accidentally found out a lot of things. “Let’s eat that pizza and drink that cheap beer you brought and talk about anything you want.”

“Even if I want to know why you and Jean are getting divorced?” Bobby said giving into his old habit of being annoying on purpose when he was uncomfortable. He’d expected it at least this time it wasn’t getting his feet iced to the floor.

“That’s not a secret, after Apocalypse I am not the same man she married anymore and she isn’t the woman I married and we don’t work anymore.” He saw Bobby’s eyes widen he hadn’t expected him to answer. “I also really need to figure out who I am now, instead of just being an X-man or Jean’s husband.” He sat himself down and grabbed a slice as Bobby still clearly surprised handed him a beer he’d cooled off with his powers. “It is one reason Alex and I are leaving Earth for a while to spend time with my dad.”

“Yeah, I heard about that,” Bobby said after a moment. “Can I ask you something personal?” He nodded, “Okay since you know about me and all I was curious why Jean when she attacked me said you were the same as me, I mean that’s obviously not true.”

“I can guess,” he said thinking about it. “I’ve always been repressed and tend to compartmentalize my life and I don’t share everything about me with anyone not even Jean really,” he closed his eyes Bobby couldn’t see them anyway and it was easy to talk if he couldn’t see who was listening. “It was why the psychic rapport was so important to our relationship it made it easy to let her know things like me being bisexual without having to actually say the worlds or explain that I’d never cheat on her with anyone man or woman especially after what happened with Maddie.” He opened his eyes to see a look of complete shock on Bobby’s face. “But I’m not that man anymore so maybe I’ll try being more honest with everyone in the my life out loud.”

“You’re bisexual?” Bobby looked complete out of his element. “I mean sorry but I figured you were the straightest x-man there was.” He wasn’t surprised a lot of folks had that impression. Jean used to joke about how wrong everyone’s view of him really was. “Does anyone besides the telepaths know?”

“A few know my brother for one and Ororo but it isn’t something I’ve discussed with most of the x-men,” he said as an explanation. “It used to pretty much be all about Jean from the moment I met her.” He looked down, “Outside of Jean I’ve only been with a handful of women and even fewer men.”

“I’ve never been with a man,” Bobby said thoughtfully to himself. “I think if I ever did it would be like admitting to myself that there really was no future with women for me.” Bobby then laughed a bit bitterly, “I’ve never even kissed a guy even as a joke.” 

“I thought Hank would have kissed you at least once,” he said making a weak joke and being rewarded with a startled laugh out of Bobby as a result. “But then again Hank has kissed everyone at some point as a joke so I can see why you wouldn’t count it.”

“He’s never managed to kiss me on the lips,” Bobby said with a smirk. “He’s tried but I always manage to move, he even got my eye once but you don’t have that problem.” He found himself laughing a bit at that statement which caused Bobby to smile. “So your really gonna take off into out space and leave us all behind huh Scotty?”

“Yes, in fact we’ve already heard back from my dad so Alex and I will be leaving the day after tomorrow,” he could tell that shocked Bobby. “I’ll probably come back eventually at least to visit but if I stay then I’ll just get dragged back to the x-men and that isn’t good for me.”

“I can understand that,” Bobby said and then looked down. “Scott before I go can I ask a favor of you.” He nodded curious what Bobby wanted. “Can you kiss me?” He was shocked by that. “Just a kiss, I’m not asking you to have sex or anything cause I’m totally not ready for that but I’d really like one real kiss with a hot guy and I guess you qualify.”

He could hear how nervous Bobby was under the joking bravado so he moved quickly and was on the other man quickly kissing him deeply. Bobby was clearly shocked at first and then began to really get into it kissing him back. He pulled back eventually to see Bobby staring at him heavily flushed and staring. “There now you’ve had a real kiss, from a hot guy if I qualify.”

“Damn, no wonder all the telepaths go for you if that is lurking under that stick in the ass shell,” Bobby said. “Maybe I should ask to sleep with you.” He knew Bobby was just deflecting and wasn’t actually asking to sleep with him.

“Sure you can sleep with me,” he said allowing himself a smirk at Bobby’s shell shocked expression. “But we won’t have sex just sleeping in the same bed.”

“I’m not brave enough to do that yet,” Bobby said and then sighed, “Look I’m gonna head home now but I’ll probably see you tomorrow night before you go especially since it’s your last night here on Earth.” He nodded and grabbed another piece of the rapidly cooling pizza it wasn’t the best meal but he didn’t feel like going out all of a sudden.

The End


End file.
